A second chance
by Andy Poppens
Summary: After leaving her husband and child for a life at sea Alexandra realizes that life at sea is not what she wanted so she returns home for a second chance
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra O Mackey stood outside 211 Huckleberry Street thinking why did I leave Gabe and Jules behind Life at sea had not been what she had expected She could remember the night she left home with Gabe telling her not to leave and Jules crying as she walked up to the door she thought okay its time for a second chance She walked in the house and there was her ex husband Gabe sitting on the couch reading a book

Alexandra what are you doing here said Gabe looking at his ex wife

Gabe ocean life is not what I expected it to be said Alexandra

I missed you so much said Gabe

Alexandra climbed up the stairs to get changed into her blue and yellow sweatshirt which she used to wear at home then she went down the stairs to Jules's room she found Jules crying then she saw her mother

Mommy! Said Jules running into her mother's arms I missed you much ever since you left

It's okay sweet angel said Alexandra I'm home now don't you worry sweetheart then they went out to the living room

Why did you leave said Gabe

Well I heard the sea calling me and I wanted that life and it was not very good said Alexandra

Well its good to have you back said Gabe well its dinner time


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night as Alexandra was sleeping with Gabe in their bedroom a cry and a scream came from downstairs it came from Jules's room

Mommy! Mommy! Cried Jules

Alexandra got out of bed and went down the stairs to Jules's Room and found Jules crying in bed hugging her stuffed bunny wearing the same pink pajamas with the doll hugging the bunny she wore while she was crying while she was leaving home

Alexandra sat on her bed put her in her lap and said what's wrong sweet angel

Mommy I had a bad dream cried Jules

Honey what happened tell mommy what happened in that dream said Alexandra

I had a dream cried Jules that pirates came to town and hurt me took you and I never saw you again

Alexandra gave her a hug and rubbed her back and stroked her hair and said in her soft soothing loving voice its okay honey everything is safe nothing's going to hurt you mommy's never leaving you again then she sang Jules a lullaby

My sweet child I love you I'll love you forever Mommy loves you no matter how big you get I will always love you

I love you Mommy said Jules then she laid back down and Alexandra stroked her hair until she fell asleep hugging her stuffed bunny and Alexandra put the comforter over her

Good night my sweet angel said Alexandra I love you and gave Jules a kiss on the forehead

Alexandra then went up the stairs back to bed hoping to have a nice day tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alexandra was still sleeping and Gabe had gone for a walk when Jules when came into their room

Mommy said Jules

Yes honey said Alexandra

Can I lie down with you said Jules

Sure angel said Alexandra

Jules climbed into their bed along with her stuffed bunny

Mommy said Jules

Yes honey said Alexandra

Do you love me said Jules

Oh honey of course I love you said Alexandra why do you say that

Jules started crying and tears came down her face

Honey what's wrong said Alexandra

When you left I told everyone at school and they made fun of me called me names and said you left because you didn't love me they were right you didn't love me cried Jules clinging to her burying her face in her shoulder

Alexandra gave her a massive hug and said to her you listen to me Jules I love you no matter what forget what they said I will always love you

I love you mommy said Jules still hugging her

I love you too said Alexandra do you want to snuggle with me

Sure said Jules then Alexandra pulled the comforter over them and Jules cuddled up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her and Alexandra wrapped her arms around her then Jules fell asleep and Alexandra fell suit and mother and daughter fell into a peaceful sleep


	4. Chapter 4

That night there was a thunderstorm Jules was terrified of storms and she couldn't sleep the thunder was loud to her ears and she got under the covers along with her stuffed bunny and the only thing she could think of were the warm comforting arms of her mother Alexandra

Upstairs Alexandra was sleeping when she heard a cry from downstairs it came from Jules's room

Mommy! Mommy! cried Jules

Alexandra got out of bed and went downstairs to Jules's room but when she got to her room she couldn't find her

Jules where are you said Alexandra then she heard crying it came from under the covers so she lifted the covers and found the child crying and shaking under the covers

What's wrong sweet angel said Alexandra as she lifted her and put her in her lap

Mommy I don't like storms cried Jules then came a bolt of thunder that made her hang on to her mother

Oh sweet angel its okay said Alexandra giving her a hug and rubbing her back in soothing circles

When Jules calmed down Alexandra said do you feel much better now sweet angel

A little said Jules I don't like storms still

Oh honey I know what will make you better do you want me to sleep with you said Alexandra

Sure said Jules will you cuddle and protect me from the thunder and lightning

Of course said Alexandra

Jules laid down on the bed and Alexandra laid down beside her and pulled the covers over them Jules then cuddled up to her mother and Alexandra wrapped her arms around her and held her close to her

I love you mommy said Jules

I love you too my sweet little angel said Alexandra as she drifted off to sleep with her precious daughter in her arms


End file.
